MYST:Hunter
by dustaura5
Summary: Zack has found a book that contains an age in it, and he learns that other ages are being destroyed


Zack was just watching over the horizon, mad at basically everybody. He had the worst day of his life two minutes ago. He had gotten extremely pissed at his teacher, so he told her to go away, and die. Then, she in turn told the whole class his private entry of Valentines Day. How Zack wished that hadn't happened.

"Hey Zack, where you going?" Asked one of his friends.

"None of your business, now go away." He replied

Zack was headed home from school. It was Friday, so no one really stayed after. He was also going to the treasure cave he always went to to find one treasure that he had heard about, but everyone believed that it was all just a fairy tale. But he knew that it existed. He was headed along the path to where the cave was, but saw that the cave had a gate around it.

"What the heck is going on here?" He asked to no one.

"Hey you, kid, this place is off limits, so go home." One of the people there said.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" Zack replied.

The guy went after him with a punch, but Zack was too fast for him to hit. Zack in turn kneed him in the groin, and elbowed him to the ground. The guy lay there in pain. So Zack hopped the gate, and went inside the cave. It was mostly dark, as usual, but there was a little bit of light for him to see with. He went to the little opening just big enough for him to fit in. He crawled through it. He got to the one room with quartz crystal, along with other gems. That wasn't the thing he was looking for. He looked for the one crack he had made earlier that day. He found it, and saw that it had grown a little bit bigger that day. _Someone else was here, but probably looking for emeralds and that_, Zack thought. So he went to the part where he hid his tools. It was in a little crevice that was part of an even bigger crevice that was on one side of the room. The room itself was mostly covered with stalagmites, with some rock formations on both sides. So Zack got out his hammer, and started pounding on the crack.

An hour had passed, and his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Zack answered.

It was his mom, wondering where he was. Zack answered that he was out taking a walk around the city, and would be home by dark. Zack then went back to hammering, and noticed another crack had formed, so he hit there. More cracks had formed, and he gave it one more hit. The rock then crumbled, and he noticed an opening to another room. So he went in. Inside, he saw more rare gems, such as diamonds and sapphires. But it wasn't the thing he had heard about from some of his friends. But then a glint caught his eye over in a corner, so he went over to it. There, he found a book, but it was all dirt covered. He brushed the dirt off, and saw what it was called, _MYSTIN_. He wondered what it was, but before he could do that, he cell phone beeped that it was 7 o'clock. He decided that he would bring the book with him home. So he put up his tools in the crevice, and headed home.

Chapter 2.

It was about 7 when Zack's alarm clock went off. He wondered if what had happened last night was a dream or not. Then he looked over on his desk and saw that book that he had found yesterday in the cave. He wondered what it was, and opened it. Inside he saw writing in what looked like a different language, but he could actually read it. It said something like a city that was in a cave deep underneath the earth, and this book was the only way of finding it. Then he turned to another page, and saw what looked like a panel, showing another world. The next thing he knew, it felt like he was being pulled into the book, and he was in that world that he saw on the panel. It was like an industrial site, but more advanced than that. He looked down from where he was standing, and saw another book. When he took it, he was back in his room. _What the heck was that_, Zack thought to himself. That one place was like something he had only dreamed about. The industrial size of that world was like two cities in one. It had monstrous skyscrapers, larger than he had ever seen, along with a volcano at the top of it.

"Zack, breakfast is ready, come and get it." Zack's mom said

So Zack got dressed, and headed downstairs. He decided that he would leave _MYSTIN _up here for now.

Zack had the usual, cereal and milk for breakfast. Once he was done with that, he headed back up to his room. His room was basically like any other kids room, but the walls were slanted inward. His bed was in the middle, with the TV and computer to the left. So he headed onto his computer, and was going to find out about this book he had found in the cave. He typed the book's name into search, but it didn't show any results that he was looking for. But then he noticed it said something about a culture called D'ni. He had heard about this from the MYST series, but never believed it was true. It explained about a thing that they could do called _The Art_, but it was only the people from D'ni that could do it. _Does that mean I'm a descendant from the D'ni_, Zack thought to himself. There was only one way to find out. It the book _MYSTIN_, it showed some words that could be used to make different worlds.

Zack went back to the one world along with the book he found there, because he read that that book was a linking book that could allow him to escape back into his world from this age. When he got back to the Age, he noticed that it was still the same. This time, he continued into the city. The skyscrapers were getting to be more numerous as he went along into the city. It looked like some of them had been destroyed. They all had a symbol on them, but he didn't know what the symbol meant. They all had about 16 floors, with stained glass windows complementing the chrome already on them. He noticed that one was bigger than the others. So he decided he would go and see what that one was all about. He went through the automatic doors, and saw that inside it was like a business office. It had two rows of chairs on the side, with the main desk in the middle. He also saw that there were two elevators on either side of the desk. So he went up to one, and noticed that there were no up or down buttons, but just a scanner. The scanner then blinked on, and scanned his eye. The elevator doors opened, and he went in. the elevator was like a normal one, with rugs on either side. He also noticed that there weren't any floor buttons, but just another scanner. The scanner came on, scanned his eye, and a light went on. The elevator went up to the last floor, and then opened. Inside the room, it looked like a regular business office, with a table at the end. Zack also noticed that there was another book at the end of the table. So Zack went over and looked at it. From what he could tell, it was almost like the book he had found in the cave, but this one was a little bit different. It had gold on the outside of it instead of silver, like the book he had. It also had a different title, _RYUSHAN_, but Zack took it anyways. He opened it, and he saw a little pouch on the first page. Inside it, he found what looked like a key, but it had symbols on it. He looked back at the desk, and saw there was a slot that looked like the end of the key, so Zack put the key there, and turned it. Then he saw next to the desk a thing that looked like a projector, and it turned on.

"If anyone is seeing the message, then it means the book has been taken. To who has taken the book: You must be the boy that came from the surface world. You must take this book and learn how to use it, along with the other book that I hid in the cave. There is little time to explain. But, what I can tell you is that this place is crawling with the myustins, one who want to use the books for their own evil. You must take this book, and find the others, so that the myustins don't get their hands on it. I have provided you with armor, because your regular clothes won't help you much. I have also given you a weapon, so that you will be able to fight against them. Remember, the fate of the Ages rests with you."

Then the projector clicked off. Zack looked to the left of the projector, and saw what looked like a blue shirt, but it had spikes on it, and blue pants, which also had spikes on them. So he went over to the mirror, and looked at himself, along with the armor. He had on a red t-shirt, along with black pants, and his eyes were blue. His hair was flat, a dark brown. He went to put it on, but noticed it had disappeared. When he looked back into the mirror, he noticed it was already on. His hair color had been changed to blond, and his eyes a dark red. He also felt around in his pocket, and found a dagger with a rune on it. When he touched the rune, he noticed that the dagger had become a sword. _So, these myustins think that they can destroy these books, well, they'll have to go through me first_, Zack thought. He also noticed on the next page a D'ni rune. He touched it, and linked back to his world.


End file.
